leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demise101
Please leave all messages on w:c:dota:Message_Wall:Demise101. MOBA Showcase Hey there Demise! In case you didn't know, one of Wikia's recent things has been to record expert showcases with wikians about particular subjects. We've talked about everything from Apocalyptic storytelling to E3 debriefs. We recently thought it would be interesting to discuss the state of MOBAs today, especially since they seem to be popping up everywhere. I was wondering if you would be interested in participating sometime next week! It's simple. We record over Google Hangouts, so the only thing you need is some time, a webcam, and a internet connection better than a toaster. If you're interested, let me know, we'd love to have you! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:17, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Videos Op Videos Opportunity? Hey there Demise, (I also sent this to Teh and Neon), Wikia might have the opportunity to produce/have produced some short form videos for various communities. Since I play a lot of LoL and I'm around here now and then, I figured I would ask if this opportunity would interest you and the LoL community. Basically, we could provide custom videos on anything from character profiles for bew players, a glossary of videos for mechanics like Laning, etc. Of course we would include you all in the process if you wanted, so really if the idea of short videos for article pages is interesting, we're happy to here your ideas too. If you can think of anything or have any feedback, let me know on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Community Wishlist Blpg Hi Demise, The purpose of the post is to collect people's nominations into a list for a later feature. We are not trying to spur anything too competitive. Let us know if you're okay with this and whether or not we should repost the original blog. Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 19:27, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I didn't ask to mock you, I asked to troll you by pretending to be a bot, which was a reference to you banning a person and treatening another one. I was joking, and you failed to understand it. Not to mention I didn't break any rules by doing that, so be kind and unban me, after already banning one person for no reason today. PockSuckIt (talk) 13:28, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi, why did you delete this page? http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Recommended_item_code Yourbuddypal (talk) 16:40, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Sensei Wars Opportunity Hey there Demise! Wikia's been working with 2K lately who just launched their Sensei Wars wikia community. As a part of that, we have access to the a bunch of in-game gold, and assets and whatnot for those interested in editing on the wiki. I figured I would reach out to some known and proven users in case they were interested. No pressure, but if you felt like checking the game out and getting some in-game currency and the like, just let me know on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) "Inactive" Hey demise... Just because I'm not constantly editing doesn't mean I'm inactive. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" (talk) 05:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Perfectly understandable. I personally am unable to really contribute as much as before due to changes in the wikia's format and software on many of the computers I use to access it(Not my computers btw) so I am relegated to a typically small amount of time during the day where I can actually do anything via my own personal computer. Hell I can't even comment 90% of the time due to those changes on those damn machines. With all that said the things I would normally use my rights on are basically out of reach and already taken care of by the time I get the chance to change anything. I don't need rollback to edit anything and its honestly kind of redundant minus there way it shows up in change logs(it basically makes it the rolled back changes have no logs and never existed) Anyway just making sure I'm not fully disabled. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" (talk) 07:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Demise to you play League of Legends or just Dota 2? If you do play League of Legends who is your favourite champion Blog why did you delete my blog? i tried to help ppl log back onto the game during the DDoS attack, and giving them a link to report the attacker to twitter. was something wrong with that? : Demise's reasons for removing the post were wrong. The information is correct, given what I've seen posted on public discussions (r/leagueoflegends), but the main issue with today's server troubles was that the DDoSer got more publicity than they deserved (for which people blame PhantomLord). It's the same idea as sensationalizing trashy celebrities and school shooters -- they should be unknown and forgotten. Don't give attention-seekers the attention they seek. Don't feed the trolls. Demise, don't be so trigger-happy. 01:29, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Teh, your reasoning for calling me out was wrong. The correctness of the information present was not the primary issue for its deletion, as you would know if you read my message concerning the deletion. In reality, I stated that the blog was deleted because it specifically called out an account and asked for group action against said account; ie witch-hunting. It has nothing to do with whether the person at hand was good or bad, it concerned the motive behind the blog. Furthermore, this wiki shouldn't be some news bulletin asking people to take action or rally against groups or individuals; there's reddit for that (minus witch-hunting). I'd appreciate if you left my deletions alone, rather than attempt to poke holes in a part of the wiki that you would never usually involve yourself with. Considering I'm the one deleting things and you aren't, I don't think it's really fair for you to try to order me around in these matters (Demise, don't be so trigger happy). 09:35, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Nice fix on that RfP that I closed. The closing statement was a bit douche-y. Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:47, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Real Talk: y u do dis So I see you deleted the Lee Sin real talk, and the reason was "Inappropriate content:please make more constructive blogs in the future." Would you care to elaborate? Simbey (talk) 14:59, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to know What are you doing with our Article's talk pages? 18:17, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Just woke up. Yesterday I was told to start purging comments, the deletion of talk pages didn't appear to have an effect on the comments themselves. It appears that Wikia played catch-up. I would appreciate it if you unblocked me. 00:03, January 21, 2014 (UTC)